


One Year

by SimplyNotMe



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Endgame, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyNotMe/pseuds/SimplyNotMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking for something that doesn't exist is hard. Looking for someone that doesn't exist is excruciating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Year

Blüdhaven had gotten used to seeing the green streaks of the Green Lanterns. They've gotten used to the earth shattering punches of Superman and Superboy. Used to the whistles of arrows from Red Arrow. On colder nights, they've gotten to know Aqualad, mostly assisted by the aforementioned Red Arrow. They've even started to know The Bat. And as frightening as it is to _see Batman_ , criminals and civilians alike, they've come to fear _him_ more.

Honestly, they just avoid him and feel thankful whenever another hero steps into his place.

But _tonight_ \- tonight Nightwing was out in his city.

He stayed mostly out of sight. The lack of the cape helps and he can't help but think that Batman wants to be noticed. The cape is a dead giveaway to when he would attack, flapping and all. As great as it is for scaring the living day lights out of his enemies, it sucked for sneaking around. Something Nightwing was the best at. Even better than The _Goddamn_ Batman.

It was the lack of cape.

So he had no problem staying out of sight for the most part.

Occasionally, though, someone walking to a bar would catch a brief glimpse of something darker than the shadows leap across a rooftop. They'd hurry their pace. Anything to get away quicker.

Even the police have turned a blind eye when it has come to the vigilante. They'd radio in any sightings and stay the hell away from that neighborhood. Nightwing would drop off any criminals throughout the night and into the morning, much bloodier and broken than they probably deserved.

But crime rates dropped drastically.

The Goddamn Batman should be _happy_.

Instead, Batman and Nightwing haven't spoken for five months.

Bruce and Dick haven't spoken for _nine_.

To say that the Bat Family was going through a tense year was an understatement. Tim bounced from Gotham to Blüdhaven, mostly for Bruce. Dick probably knew, but entertained his brother none the less. Tim was one of the few people who could still be around him without wanting to bash his head in. Compared to someone like Roy, who usually lasted a good two minutes before the threat of decapitation came tumbling out of someone's mouth. That was when a verbal threat was even made. Mostly a knife or arrow would find itself imbedded into the wall next to Roy or Dick, respectively speaking.

So, Tim was one of the few who could even spend a week with Dick. Tomorrow was going to be the start of that week. Thus why Nightwing was out in his city, looking for any kind of criminal. Any petty thug that could give him some kind of thrill for the night to get him through the week with Tim.

Tim meant that he had a month before he was allowed to patrol again.

Tim meant he had to be Dick.

Tim meant he had to be Dick - without Wally.

Nightwing sighed when he heard a scream. _Finally_. He headed west, jumping from rooftop to fire escapes, letting the wind blow through his hair, and for a few seconds at a time, he was flying. He made it to the alleyway quicker than he used to. It was a simple mugging, with a simple criminal, a simple woman and a simple gun.

Simple.

He jumped down silently and if the woman looked scared before, she was absolutely terrified when she set eyes on Blüdhaven's vigilante. The screaming and pleading stopped and the criminal had the nerve to believe it was because he was finally getting what he wanted. Then he felt it, the burning in the back of his head, the hot breath down his neck, the elbow in his kidney.

The woman made a small shriek before running out of the alley. That's when Nightwing got to have fun. Maybe the criminal could at least give him a good thirty second fight. He started with the face, making quick work to break his nose. With the chest open, he slugged his shoulder and knee'd the hip that poked out after the criminal lost his balance. Lastly, he stepped hard onto the guys ankle, hearing the final crunch. He wouldn't be able to walk without a limp for the rest of his life, let alone be able to run properly.

It lasted all of eight seconds.

"Damn, you guys just can't give me any challenge anymore, can you?" The guy was out cold, so there was no point in waiting for an answer. "You think any of your friends are going to be out an-"

All of a sudden, the wind was being knocked out of Dick, his grip on the criminal loosening and he felt the snap of his finger breaking. As soon as he processed that information, the crunch of his collarbone shattering met his ears. The fist in his stomach distracted him from actually feeling his broken bones and suddenly he was sprawled out on the alley floor, gasping in shuddering breaths, feeling his sweat stick his hair to the sides of his face, a cool breeze sending a chill down his spine. Nightwing dragged in one more shuddering breath before his vision started to black out.

_What the hell just hit me?_ was his final thought before he heard himself gasp in and pass out.

-

**Ten Months Ago**

Dick hadn't been out on patrol for two months. He had been staying with Bruce at the Wayne Manor and had confined himself to three places: the Batcave and his room and the gym. Tim was sure his brother hadn't seen outside since he showed up on the porch, bags in hand and a scowl on his face. Alfred had set him up in Dick's old room, nothing changed except that it was actually cleaner than when he had left. The butler seemed to have time on his hands.

Tim had watched them at the doorway.

"Master Richard," the older man started. "Dinner will be at six-thirty sharp. Master Damien and Master Bruce will be joining us before they go on patrol. I expect nothing less of you." Tim could tell that Alfred was trying to act as normal as possible. The butler wasn't used to having more than one child in the house. Once Dick had graduated to Nightwing, Jason had come. Once Jason was gone, Tim had so gallantly swung in. Then Damien came in, barreling into the manor like he already owned the place. Alfred had two young masters to look after.

And now two turned into three.

If Tim wasn't adept at reading tense situations, he would have laughed at poor Alfred, probably unsure of what to do with himself with three of Bruce's son under the same roof. But he could read a situation and deduce what was going on and formulate a plan faster than any other Bat Family member, so he just hid his smirk before returning to his stoic feature.

Dick, in true Bruce fashion, just grunted and started to throw his bags onto his perfectly made up bed. Alfred stopped to lay a hand on Tim's shoulder, leaving the two brothers alone right after.

"Would saying 'welcome back' be too soon?"

Dick just snorted before pulling his clothes out onto the bed. If there was one thing he had learned from Alfred, Dick sure knew how to fold clothes into a duffel.

Tim left him after that, saying he'd be in the gym if he needed him.

Dick didn't show up to dinner, not like Tim really expected him to. Neither did Alfred apparently, because he had a plate sitting on a tray, ready to be taken down to the cave. Damien just scowled, mumbling why did Dick get to skip ' _family_ ' dinner. Bruce just told him to eat while Tim finished and made his way down to the cave, his brother's food in hand.

Dick sat at the computer. Images of Wally and Barry and Bart flashed across the scene, along with every speedster that Bruce had known. Under the video of Wally's death, Tim could make out the words speed force.

"So," Tim sighed. "Just come to see us for the computer?" He at least expected a grunt. While Dick had been with Bruce the longest, he tended to be the least like him. Unfortunately, today was not Tim's day at being good at deciphering his brother. Dick said nothing.

Tim set down the food and continued. "Because I've been to your place. You've got a fully functioning computer as far as I remember." Pause. "And a fully functioning bed." Longer pause. "Maybe not a fully functioning Alfred..."

His next pause was more of an awkward silence. Bruce and Damien walked down, climbing into the Batmobile without a word. Tim scowled. There could only be one Robin to Bruce's Batman. The first sat next to him. The second was off probably stealing something on some exotic island. He was the supposed current, the one who even Dick said was probably the one most likely to make something of himself in the crazy Bat Family. And he just watched as his replacement in training left with his... dad. It had been a month since the kid had shown up.

Tim wasn't ecstatic to say the least.

He thumbed the spandex under his shirt. It was a simple red and black suit. Bruce had asked Alfred to make him a suit, in case there was an accident which needed a little extra help. It was too early for Bruce to doubt that Dick wouldn't go to help, but Tim was very aware of his brothers current mental state. He probably wouldn't be leaving for a while.

So his awkward pause lasted a good forty five minutes before Dick finally turned to him. On the screen was a picture of Kid Flash, the rest was being downloaded onto a drive.

"The captain made me take a leave of absence." It was simple, voice more or less monotone. But his eyes flickered to the picture.

"Captain knew about Kid Flash?"

Dick rolled his eyes. "He knew about Wally." Tim nodded. With Kid Flash's death, they had to come up with some kind of cover story. Batman was more than willing to fabricate documents, saying the Wally had been last seen in Alaska. Dick had fought tooth and nail to not claim death. It was the only thing he had fought for before taking a break from the team and the Justice League all together. It was Tim that had asked certain heroes to watch Blüdhaven. And he was glad he did. Dick hadn't donned the identity of Nightwing for the last two months. Blüdhaven was added to the rotation of cities to look after.

"I didn't know you and the captain were that close."

"We aren't," Dick grunted out, turning to the computer to take the drive out, and start on a new search, watching videos of The Flash running, slowing them down so he could watch his movements. "Wally just has a knack of getting along with just about anyone. Why do you think I haven't brought him here after we started... you know."

Tim didn't mention the use of present tense. While he trusted his brother, and definitely believed in the possibility of just about anything (Jason had caused that belief), there was too much not known about speedsters. Out of all kinds of aliens and meta humans, they seemed to be the most unpredictable. But Dick was determined, something he had definitely gotten from Bruce. If anyone could rival The Batman in perseverance, Dick was making headways in that competition.

Next to that, Dick definitely knew how to keep a secret. Tim was pretty sure only he and Alfred had known about him and Wally. That Dick's captain had known was news to him.

"So, what, you've come back here to do what you could have done perfectly fine from your apartment?"

"Bruce has more on his computer that I need than I do. Plus, it's not like Blüdhaven needs me at the moment."

And that was the most Dick said for the next two months.

Tim made sure to bring him food before he went to sleep and after he woke up. Sometimes he sent Damien to do it, trying to see if Dick would give him any kind of reaction. From what he could see, the one reacting to anything was Damien. He would mostly just toss Dick's food down and yell at him for being such an anti-social asshole. Dick would just scowl at the computer screen and continue to type.

And then two months after his arrival, after a week of bat glares and Alfred discussions, Dick decided to finally go out on patrol with Batman.

Tim was left with Damien. He was sewing a picture of a birds head onto the straps that would hold some of his weapons and his cape. Damien glanced over his shoulder. "Taken to sewing as a career, Drake?"

Tim just rolled his eyes. But he paused in his ministrations and glanced over at the young boy who was now taking a stance to what Tim could only assume was to execute a backflip. He had seen Dick do a triple and land without so much as a flinch. The boy was determined to say the least. "What do you think of Red Robin?"

"The restaurant? What, want to spend some time together for some 'brother bonding'?" Damien sneered, smirking before glancing down to the belts in Tim's hand. He squinted. Then glared. Then just smirked again. "Sounds disastrous."

Tim glanced up at the screen of the computer. Dick must have been watching clips of Kid Flash running, because it was on a loop of Wally catching a falling Robin. The first Robin.

"No," Tim smiled. "Sounds astrous."

Damien just cocked an eyebrow before walking a little further away, mumbling about crazy adopted children of Bruce Wayne.

-

**Nine Months Ago**

"What was that out there?" Batman's gravely voice made it across the cave, echoes leading some bats to scatter and screech.

"It's called getting the bad guy, _Bats_."

"We don't do it like that. We never have."

"Well maybe we should. Have you ever thought that _maybe_ there'd be less bad guys if we did it that way?"

"It's not our job to play judge!"

"No, it's just our job to let people _die_!"

The cave, after the yelling had scared away the remaining bats, was eerily quiet. Red Robin and Robin stood by the Batmobile and next to Nightwings motorcycle. Flash leaned against one of the numerous keyboards by the computer with Superman and Green Lantern, looking quite lost in what to do. Batman had told them to meet them back here. Connor and Bart were just coming in through the zeta tubes as Superboy and Kid Flash respectively. Bart was yapping his jaw off until he realized the tense atmosphere. Connor quickly glanced to his mentor before putting his full attention on Nightwing and Batman.

What the young heroes and their mentors hadn't seen was the fight that the Bat Family had just witnessed. It seemed that Joker, Penguin and Two-Face had decided to partner up, and while Batman was always less than pleased to call in assistance, he had no trouble finding it. So he had called in Superman, Flash and Green Lantern. Superboy and Kid Flash just decided to join in. While the Supers went after Two-Face and the other non-Bats went after Penguin, the Bats went for Joker.

Robin and Red Robin were told to handle the small thugs, leaving Batman and Nightwing with Harley and Joker. And while Batman, like always, immediately went after his biggest foe, Harley had other ideas.

"Don't ya wanna play with me, hun? Little bonding time, what do ya say?"

So that left Nightwing with Joker.

That's where things went south.

Next thing Batman knew, Dick was elbowing Joker in the face and he heard the familiar crack of a jaw breaking. But he didn't stop. He went for an upper cut, then a knee to the stomach and a fist to the nose. Joker had continued to laugh the best he could while coughing up blood.

Batman noticed how the punch Nightwing would throw next wouldn't be a simple knockout, though at this point he shouldn't have been surprised. He dropped in on his former protégé and elbowed him in the face, not with enough force to break, just stun, and kicked out the back of his knee.

Nightwing went down with a grunt and Batman barked orders at Damien to get in the car and Tim to take the motorcycle _now_. No questions asked. He threw Nightwing into the passengers seat with a string of curses, calling the police of Joker's location and activated his communicator and told the rest to get to the cave.

And that's where they stood now, watching Nightwing's lip continue to bleed. He turned in anger to walk away.

"Dick!" Bruce shouted.

"What, Bruce, _what_?!" Everyone involuntarily flinched. No one had ever had enough courage to say Bruce's name as he wore his cowl. They barely called him by name when he was being Bruce. "You want me to _apologize_? Fine! I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I hopefully damaged the man who killed Jason. I'm sorry that I can't live up to the expectations of Batman. I'm sorry you can't understand all we do is kill innocent people by _letting them live_!"

Barry was suddenly behind Dick, touching his shoulder. He didn't brush him off but the glare sent his way said that he wasn't appreciative of the touch. "Dick..."

"Is this still about Wally?" The glare returned to Bruce. "He's gone, Dick. We've done everything we could possibly imagine. He's not coming back. You need to let go and move on with your li-"

"No!" Dick shouted. "I will _not_ move on. He's not _gone_. I'll find him. He's my responsibility. I sent him in there. I pushed him to this. I'll find what's mine! Even if it kills me."

"Dick," Bruce started, removing the cowl. Tim had walked up to Bruce somewhere in their tirade, and had placed a hand of his adopted fathers arm. But he froze when he had processed what Dick had said. No one seemed to catch on.

"He was mine, Bruce," Dick's voice cracked. "And I'm getting him back. _I love him_. I'm getting him back." The hand on Dick's shoulder tightened and he could see Barry's shocked emotions by his eyes. Connor and Bart's eyes widened. Clark and Hal were out of his vision range but he heard a slight intake of breath from their position. Damien just looked mildly curious.

Bruce...

His face was frozen in mild astonishment.

Dick turned, shaking off Barry's frozen hand, turning to see Hal staring at him in pity. He just sneered and continued to walk.

He heard a muffled "Dick" and then heard Superman's cape billowing.

"Leave him, Bruce," the Boy Scout said before Dick was transported back to Blüdhaven. He would ask Alfred to send his stuff later.

It was time to get to work on saving Wally.

-

**Five Months Ago**

"You're _what_?"

"Benching you."

"You can't bench me," Dick yelled. "I'm not in the League, Bruce."

Bruce grunted, as if affirming Dick's statement. He had come to Blüdhaven simply because he didn't need someone else telling Dick. He had came just as Dick finished with the latest criminal. The guy would need a long hospital stay.

Dick and Bruce hadn't spoken since his ward had moved out - _again_ \- four months ago. Nightwing and Batman on the other hand conversed when in each other's presence. It was actually the only way to get Dick to talk to him.

"You're getting a reputation. And not a good one. At this point, Red Arrow is more popular than you." Dick scoffed and didn't look surprised when Red Robin swung in next to Batman. "Red is going to be staying with you this week. I don't want to see any sightings of you. I've got a group of Leaguers willing to watch over Blüdhaven. If I see you, I'll make sure that I won't again."

Dick bristled. "Dammit B! You can't do this."

Batman stared at him, a small glare forming. "I just did. We'll discuss when you're allowed to go out again." And he left Dick's apartment through the fire escape, making sure no one was watching. Eventually he would let Dick patrol as Nightwing. He would just send Green Lantern to tell him.

Dick turned to Tim.

"Bro, this has been a long time coming. You're just lucky it's me. They were going to give you _Roy_. I just couldn't stand the little demon anymore."

Dick just growled and slammed his door shut.

His walls were covered in pages of speed force, and time travel and anything he could obtain on speedsters. Each lead led to a dead end. He wasn't getting anywhere. Three hours later, Tim stuck his head in the door.

"I ordered Chinese," he took a quick glance around his room before resting on the pile that Dick was working through. He walked over and grabbed the bottom half despite Dicks protests. "I thought that we could use some brain food if I'm going to get through a week of just research."

Dick stared at him for a moment before turning back to the papers. He slid Tim a ten while mumbling a thank you.

-

**Present Day**

Dick hadn't been in the Watchtower since Wally's disappearance. But if he was being specific, he hadn't been in the infirmary - ever. Dick had always gone to Alfred with things too big for himself to patch up. But he supposed that it was inevitable. He was only human after all. He had just wished that it was when he was on better terms with Batman. He hated that he needed help from the guys that had denied him the ability to be Nightwing. And the one time a month that he could actually go out, he gets knocked out by god knows what.

"I see you have woken."

Dick turned, thankful that at least they had kept the domino mask up. Bruce would kill him if he had let someone take it off. If anything though, it was Batman's doing that it was still on. He wondered if the person who had knocked him out took it off to see his ID. But then wouldn't he have most likely been taken?

J'onn just stared at him, expressionless as ever. Dick took his time to take stock of his injuries. One broken finger, bruised stomach and a shattered collarbone. He wasn't sure if he should be thankful for the actual lack of injuries or pissed that he was going to deal with a really bad one. Dick turned to J'onn. "What the fuck happened?" If the Martian was offended by his language, he didn't let it show. Instead his usually stoic features turned slightly confused, the corners of his mouth tugging down just the slightest.

"That is... Quite the difficult question to answer. I should perhaps wait for someone else to explain." As soon as Dick opened his mouth to protest the door burst open.

In walked Roy and Kaldur. Not in the mood for the fiery red head, Dick paid attention to his former dark skinned friend and teammate. "Kaldur? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Atlantis?" The Atlantean quickly glanced at Roy before staring down at his younger friend.

"My friend, there has been an - incident." Kaldur had seemed to take a moment to think of the correct word for his statement. Roy just rolled his eyes. "It required the teams full attention."

"Can you just tell me who the ass is that rammed into me?"

Roy coughed into his hands and Dick and Kaldur had both known him long enough to know that he was hiding a laugh. Dick glared and dragged himself up as Kaldur just stared disapprovingly. As Roy opened his mouth, the doors flung open again.

"I will have to replace those if anyone else storms through them," J'onn said casually, putting a few pillows behind Dick as the young hero tried to lean up.

Batman stormed inside the infirmary and despite the fact that Dick was probably the only one he was willing to show even the slightest of weaknesses in front of, he faltered when he realized said boy was awake. The small twitch of his lips conveyed his emotions: confusion, relief, content then stoic. Time for business. "Dick."

The boys lips twitched. "Batman."

"Report."

It was years of tradition that caused him to answer without a single hesitation. "I was out on patrol. I was apprehending a mugger and had managed to subdue him when I was taken out but someone unseen. The broken finger is from getting caught in the mugger's clothes, the collarbone from the unseen perp, stomach from a fist I assume." He paused and regained his breath. "What the hell happened?"

"We are still... investigating." Roy made to speak at Batman's statement but was cut off. The elbow from Kaldur that landed in Roy's stomach did not go unnoticed by Dick. In fact, it kind of threw him off. If anyone were to elbow someone without any warning, Kaldur was not on that list. He usually just let the angry red head say what was on his mind, and reprimand him if need be. Batman continued. "For the time being we'll be transporting you to the batcave."

"Batman," J'onn started. "I wouldn't suggest moving him for the night. The accelerant hasn't done enough."

The Dark Night stood tall. "He'll be fine. Prepare the transport. I've got GL to carry him down." J'onn straightened.

"Batman..."

"It's ok, J'onn," Dick spoke up. He swung his legs over the side of the bed carefully, slowly. He tried not to twist his upper body. "I'm not even supposed to be up here. Don't have the right clearance. And I don't need Hal to carry me down."

"Gardener, Jordan is busy."

Dick scrunched his nose. " _Definitely_ don't need _him_ to carry me. Batman obviously doesn't want me up here. Can only guess why." Dick glared through his mask up at his mentor who made no expression. He kept up a fierce poker face, not letting him in. Putting his feet on the cold floor, he was glad to see that they just pulled his uniform down and hadn't ridden him of it. If he was taking the tubes then he didn't need to have anything to cover his chest. They would just go straight to the cave. He glanced back up at Batman and he realized when he gave a slight smirk that J'onn must have given him some morphine just a few minutes ago. He was definitely feeling it. "What time is it anyway? Think that Al can cook up some-"

Batman's face darkened. He put his hand up to the side of his cowl. "Red Robin, stop him." Dick stopped his attempt to remove some IV's as Batman turned towards the double doors. "Flash, _stop him_ before he -"

The doors burst open once more, ( _"I'll be charging that on your card, Bruce."_ ) just with a lot more force than the last two. Roy and Kaldur had just enough time to doge before one of the doors skid by them. And then Dicks sight went green. And so _red_.

His first insane thought was, _Wally_. His second insane thought was that Roy just got a lot faster. His third insane thought was that the slight scatter of freckles turned him on. His first, and only, sane thought was to punch the person in the nose for invading his personal space with such ferocity. No one could say he didn't have a killer left hook.

He felt the sprinkle of blood dust his cheek before he heard himself yell out in pain. J'onn telepathically caught him knowing that if Kaldur did, as he was about to, he would only cause further pain. Then Dick heard him. "Dammit, babe!" A groan. "It's like our first kiss all over again. Do I have to apologize for this too? What did I do wrong this time?"

Dick took the next three seconds to asses the situation. While he may have stumbled back half a foot, it looked like Wally leapt back five. And he shook with extreme vibrations, flickering in and out of view. Wally quickly positioned his nose with a slight whine and the fresh blood that came with that immediately stopped. His red hair was falling into his eyes. Such green eyes that were clouded with pain and exhaustion, but held a love that Dick could only imagine for the last year.

On second four the panic set in. He watched as those green eyes he had seen in his every moment of being widened with their own panic. He chest heaved in fear and the pain only made it worse and soon his vision started to blur.

"Dick!" Wally reached out for him.

He saw the smooth black of Batman's costume before the cool feel of a cape that he hadn't felt since he was sixteen wrapped around him. He hated to admit that it made him feel better.

"Leave, Kid." At the slight start of a complaint, Batman added, " _Now_."

Dick could only assume that Roy must have dragged out the speedster along with Kaldur because the next thing he knew he was grumbling that he wanted to go home. And before he could comprehend it, he was being whisked into the bat cave, one Alfred Pennyworth waiting with a bottle of pills and a concerned expression.

The old butler glanced up at his first charge. "Welcome home, Master Bruce, Master Richard. Are we expecting Master Damien and Master Timothy anytime soon? I've had dinner ready for the last hour."

Dick had the audacity to laugh before passing out.

-

**Seventeen Days Later**

"How are you feeling?"

" _Really_ , Dinah? I'm not thirteen anymore."

"We did this till you were seventeen if memory serves me right."

"..."

"Amuse me."

"...What do you expect me to do?"

"Well, to say that you are quite blatantly avoiding him by denying him access to your whereabouts and having Kaldur and Roy watch over Blüdhaven is overreacting... Well, what do you think I'm expecting?"

"You're expecting me to jump for joy that he's back. That he's safe and alive. Like I've been saying."

"If Roy could do it, couldn't you?"

"I don't think I can dignify that with a response."

"I think you're in denial."

"I'm perfectly fine with that."

-

**Thirty Seven Days Later**

"Nightwing."

"I'm not talking about him today. Not today."

"That's fine. Did you want to talk about something else?"

"When can I go back on patrol?"

"When you don't beat everyone you see to a bloody pulp. And he'll see you, you know? When you go out. He'll probably stay in Blüdhaven till he sees you. That's where he was the first week they let him go."

"...We weren't talking about him."

"You can't avoid this forever. You'll eventually go out, even without one of our go ahead's. And he's out there, waiting. Whether you're ready for him or not."

"He _left_ me. He left me, Dinah. And I searched and searched and searched. I've ruined so many relationships-" "Your friends all understand."

"I haven't talked to Bruce in months-"

"He understands probably more than the others."

"And the one person I've wanted to talk to for the last year, I can't even go see him."

"Why not?"

"He left me. And I'm the one the pushed him to it. _I_ made him become Kid Flash again. _I_ made him go out and fight. _I_ made him need to go out and fight. So not astrous."

-

**Fifty Six Days Later**

"Dick?"

"I don't know what to do, Dinah. How am I supposed to feel about this? I... I-I just can't _see_ him. I spent too long _looking_ for him."

"And that's perfectly fine."

-

**Two Months Later**

The air around him seemed to drop colder. Dick had spent the better part of the night making Bruce go over every last thing he missed in his absence. His adopted dad didn't seem to mind too much, only stopping to listen as Tim and Damian reported in every hour.

Wally couldn't exactly tell them what happened after the MFD struck him. All he knew was that he was suddenly a hundred years in the past. That's how he had supposedly spent the year he had been gone. He would start to run and the next thing he knew he would end up in another time. Eventually it got harder and harder to stop jumping around in time. He couldn't slow down enough to stop for even five minutes.

He had tried to stay out of the public eye for the most part, only slowing down in populated areas to find food or temporary shelter. This last stop had actually been an accident. He was suddenly in full sprint when he had been running away from some 30th century muggers that had spotted him in a moment of rest and the next thing he knew, he was sprawled out on the ground in a dirty alley with a gasping Nightwing.

He didn't notice at first that it was actually Nightwing ( _Richard, Dick, his boyfriend_ ) until a shuddering breath was drawn and then he glanced up into the silence he nearly had a heart attack when he saw the mop of dirty black hair and black and blue suit. Then he did have a panic attack when said mop of dirty black hair was lying a bit too still. He pulled the com out of Dick's ear (Wally's had apparently had been rendered useless by the time travel) and called for someone, anyone. And that's how The Flash found them. Wally dangerously close to relative time with his vibrations and Dick Grayson's head cradled in his lap.

Wally had been in the middle of tests when had finally escaped the watchful eyes of Barry and Hal to go see his best friend and was whisked right back there once Batman had taken his son away. For the next week they made sure that Wally wasn't going to disappear anywhere, under constant surveillance and attached to machines that would alert the hero on watch duty if he got a little too fast for Flash's liking. Apparently he hadn't stayed anywhere longer than an hour in his missing year. They were very thorough in their tests.

Wally had returned faster than when he had left. And much more powerful than Wally or Barry could ever imagine. And since Bart had saved Barry and drastically changed the future, he couldn't tell them for sure that Wally was back to stay. They could only guess that his powers were under control for the time being. He was allowed to run without Barry or Jay or Bart at least.

Dick stared up at the residence of Barry and Iris Allen. He hadn't been there since he was sixteen. Wally had moved out after that and Dick would go see him at his place. He knocked on the door.

Iris' warm smile and green eyes made his stomach twist. He could hear Barry talking to Bart in the kitchen and then Bart's infectious laughter. There was the smell of a lasagna in the oven and the house held such warmth that he shivered from the cold hitting his back but relaxed to the warmth on his front. It seemed everything about this place was going to make his stomach flip.

"Wally, can you come downstairs? _Normally_ , please." Iris waved Dick inside and retreated back into the kitchen, obviously waving off Barry's question of who was at the door because all he heard after that was muted whispers.

Wally was walking down the stairs, much faster than a normal person would, but slow enough to see him. He got to the last step before finally noticing Dick and he tripped.

_Jeez, Kid Klutz as always._

Dick felt a small tug on his lips before those green eyes were back on him and he retrained his stoic bat look back on.

The silence was uncomfortable, and not because he hadn't seen the red head for two months. Because said red head didn't do silence well and once he had stood back up, all he did was fidget and twitch. Dick had the belief that he might just melt into the floor, he had made the wrong choice, he had waited too long, he wasn't wanted anymore.

Silence. Then, "So, dude, time travel, huh?"

Wally just smiled and stepped forward in an instant to wrap Dick in his arms. Dick had almost forgotten what it was like to be wrapped in his arms in less than a second. It felt good. Pressing his mouth to the warm lips of one Wally West, listening to Wally's repeated 'I love you' and 'I won't leave again, dude', he might _have actually_ melted into the floor. But he was fine with that.

-

**Seventy Nine Days Later**

"I got my own place."

Dick shifted his head on Wally's shoulder, making it easier to glance up at him. They were in the Allen residence, watching a movie while the rest went out to dinner. He had been surprised when Wally had told him he wanted to stay to watch a movie instead of getting food. Wally had said no to food. Food. So when Wally had spoken out of no where, it didn't come as a huge surprise. He was waiting for an important statement.

"Oh? Barry is finally releasing you from speedster jail?"

Wally whined. "Dude! Don't remind me. I had to sleep with monitors on for two weeks."

Dick laughed.

They lapsed back into a comfortable silence, Wally's hand around his tightening somewhat. And just as Dick was beginning to become engrossed with the film again, he spoke.

"So I wanted to know... If you would... M-move in with me?"

Silence enveloped them. The light from the TV danced across the walls and reflected in Wally's nervous eyes. Dick smirked.

"Took you long enough."


End file.
